The Secret
by CloudLoverXXX
Summary: Cloud. Zack. Closet cases. Love. Romance. Sex. Read, or don't.
1. Chapter 1

The slick, wet bodies came apart for a moment, and then returned to the pumping, sliding motions as if there had been no interruption. The mouths pulled away for a moment, and, as they climaxed together, the white liquid spurting onto their chests and stomachs, Zack breathed into Cloud's mouth, "I love you."

Cloud stared into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and breathed, "I…"

Cloud jumped out of bed, hoping, no, _knowing_, that today was the first day of the rest of his life. He hopped into the shower, thinking of those days when he would take a short shower, or forego one entirely, in that effort, the ultimate effort… But no, not today. Today he was looking good. Today he was not; repeat NOT, using the same teensy dollop of shampoo for his hair and body. Today he was going to use shampoo, conditioner, and fruity-smelling body wash. And by God, he was going to like it!

"FUCK you all, cocksuckers!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. A dog began to bark outside, and his mother called up to him, "What is wrong with you?! I want to drink my coffee in peace, dammit!"

"Sorry, ma!"

Cloud giggled girlishly in the shower, scrubbing the shit out of his hair with the conditioner. He then proceeded to slide his hands down his slight chest and flat stomach, letting the conditioner soak into his hair. He began to massage his already hard cock, back and forth, back and forth, letting the conditioner act as a lubrication to his masturbation. He needed to be relaxed, and if that meant pleasuring himself before going out, well… so be it.

A soft moan escaped his throat, and he bit his lip to prevent any more sound escaping. He closed his eyes, beginning to work his hand faster, harder, imagining another body pressed close to his, pushing him against the wall, so hard almost to be considered rape. Hot, beautiful rape. Cloud giggled at the thought, then gasped as his eyes popped open, semen squirting from the tip of his penis and landing in the bottom of the tub, mixing with the water as it swirled into the drain.

Cloud moaned softly, coaxing the rest of the semen from his throbbing cock, pushing it out with his hand. He giggled again, thinking of beautiful rape, absentmindedly grabbing the soap to wash the cum off his hands and crotch.

As he stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel folded on the toilet, he glanced at the mirror and saw someone else looking back. He gasped, putting his hand to his mouth. It was only when the other person did the same that he realized… It was _him_.

"Holy shit…"

He ran a hand through his hair, amazed at the pure… Springiness… Of it. He watched as the hair popped back up, reforming perfectly into spikes.

"Wow…" He stood, mesmerized, in front of the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

_BEFORE WE BEGIN__:_I just wanted to apologize for the short length of the first chapter. I know I probably disappointed a few of you, and I'll be sure to make them longer for you... Heh. Maybe more than one thing can be made longer in this story... Read on!

"... Love you too," Cloud gasped, drained of all energy. Staring into each other's eyes, Cloud realized they were both thinking about the same thing, that fateful first day.

It had started as a normal day for Zack, getting up, brushing his teeth, showering. As he was running a comb through his hair, admiring his perfect profile in the mirror, Angeal came up behind him, slapping him on the back playfully.

"Hey, Zack, did you hear? New recruits coming in today, getting the tour of the facility. Guess who's presenting?"

"Uh... You?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Nope! We figure you've learnt enough to teach some recruits the basics." Angeal grinned. "What do you think? You ready?"

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny. I can't hold back my laughter," Zack said, glowering at Angeal in the mirror, "What am I gonna be teaching? Anything interesting?"

"Sim room. What you can do with it. Limitations, handicaps, Cure breaks, you remember. Wasn't too long ago you went through that same tour. Remember?"

"Yeah, well..." Zack made a noise of disgust, "whatever."

Angeal walked off chuckling. Zack made a rude gesture after him, sticking out his tongue. Angeal appeared in front of him, seemingly from nowhere, pulling Zack's head back by his hair, his sword, still in its sheath, pressing against Zack's throat. "What was that?"

Zack coughed, swallowed, and straightened as best he could, trying as hard as he could to stand at attention without resisting Angeal too much. "Uh, nothing, sir. I was just... Clearing my throat?" It was almost a question.

Angeal released him, laughing and tussling his hair playfully. When Zack fell to his hands and knees, Angeal reached down to help him up. "You okay? You know that if you had done that to any other of your superiors, you wouldn't be here, right? Just... Be careful. Some people walk around with active Materia. Don't fuck up. Yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry Ange- sir." Zack stuttered, looking down at his feet ashamedly.

"Hey," Angeal put his fingers under Zack's chin, lifting his head to force Zack to meet his gaze, "don't worry about it. Just don't do it to anyone else, yeah? You okay?"

Zack looked at the concerned, reassuring look in Angeal's eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine." He dropped and did a few push-ups to illustrate the point. "Don't worry about it. I'm good."

"Cool. Now get ready to present. It's a big day," Angeal said jokingly, meandering off with his hands in his pockets.

Zack rolled his eyes, pulling on his undershirt and fixing his mussed-up hair. He pulled on the rest of his uniform, checking the time as he tied his boots on. "Shit shit shit. Fuckin' time." He finished tying his boots and sprinted out of the room, grabbing a danish on his way to the training room. He took a bite of it, practically choking. "Fuck! Why do we never have blueberry? Always blackberry, always. Never any variety..." He continued to mutter to himself as he slowed his pace, dropping the remainder of the pastry into a trash can as he settled into lunges for the last few steps to the booth. Once he was standing next to it, he began doing crouches, settling into a slow rhythm. A few junior SOLDIERs walked by, greeting him on their way to their daily duties. He waved to some of them, and when a promising-looking pair went by, he pulled them aside. "Hey, you wanna help me do a presentation to some new recruits? I need someone to demonstrate how to use the Sim trainer." They nodded, and he made sure they knew how to use everything, and then went back to doing crouches, waiting for the tour group to come through.

After about thirty more crouches, he heard the group coming, the dull monotone of the guide boring even Zack. As the recruits rounded the corner, Zack's jaw dropped, his eyes widening as his gaydar went haywire. The recruit in front, bored though he may appear to most, was discreetly checking out all the SOLDIERs the group passed, seemingly rating their bodies and filing away the information for later... use. The recruit's eyes touched on Zack for a moment, then flicked back, widening almost imperceptibly. Zack was immediately transfixed by those bright blue orbs, and the bobbing golden frill above them.

The tour guide coughed, and Zack realized that he was practically sitting, his legs the only thing supporting him. He managed to stand up without falling over, tearing his eyes away from those beautiful circles of light. He cleared his throat, blushing slightly while trying to appear relaxed. Zack nodded to the tour guide and took the stage, managing to appear nonchalant through most of the little speech. He then motioned for the two SOLDIERs to step into the Sim room, pointing out the controls and time for each round in the battle. Despite the fact that both men were showing off, they still managed to beat the living shit out of one another long enough for Zack to get a good look at the small boy in front. The recruit also didn't seem to care much for the presentation, his eyes eating up every aspect of Zack's appearance, his hair, uniform, lips. Everything about him seemed to entertain the boy, draw him in.

The tour guide coughed again, and Zack realized everyone was staring at him. "Uh..." Zack looked around, trying to find some clue as to what had been going on around him. Everyone was staring raptly at him, and the SOLDIERs were looking in earnest at him, one with a bloody nose, the other with a black eye. They both looked worse for wear. "Cure breaks. Now, the Materia is stored over here," Zack pointed to a shelf with round depressions in it, each holding a Cure of higher and higher power, ascending to the right. "What you do is, once the time for a break comes, you analyze the damage done, choose the correct Cure level... I'll say, one," he said, assessing the damage done to the soldiers, "and I'll pick up this Cure," he picked up the orb with a "1" written over it, "activate it, and voila!" he waved a hand at the SOLDIERs, and their wounds disappeared, as if by... Well, actually, yes. By magic. Zack deactivated the Cure, replacing it in the appropriate slot. "Any questions?"

Once the presentation was over, Zack thanked the SOLDIERs, then quietly tailed the little group, following them back to the lobby. Once the recruits were sent outside to wait for their rides, or ride the train home, Zack quickly located the kid, following him to the subway station. He flashed his SOLDIER ID Badge and stepped aboard the train, ambushing the kid and foiling a pickpocket's attempt at quick cash on the way.

"Hi."

The kid spun around, eyes widening. "Uh... Hi."

"So you're thinking about becoming a SOLDIER, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." The kid blushed, obviously shy.

"Cool. What's your name? I'm Zack, Zack Faire." He stuck out his hand, his movements feeling awkward and jerky even to himself.

"Uh... Cloud?" It was almost a question.

"Well, I don't know, is it Cloud or isn't it?" Zack asked teasingly.

The kid blushed again, smiling hesitantly beneath the blonde tidal wave crowning his head. "Yeah. Cloud." He reach out and took Zack's hand, seemingly afraid of it.

"Don't worry. I don't bite... At least not on a first date." Zack winced as the hastily formed sentence slipped out, stuttering after saying it at a quick attempt at an apology. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I'm not insinu-" His apology was cut short by a slap to the face. It wasn't exactly that it hurt, it just took him by surprise and shut him up for the moment.

"How dare you?" The kid looked totally pissed, ready to kill. "For all you know, I could be a perfectly straight, normal kid, a little bit shy, but yeah, normal, trying to get a steady job in the hopes of becoming a hero," he paused for breath, "and wanting to send money home to his poor family. Hmph." He turned away, arms crossed.

Zack looked down. Now it was his turn to blush. Maybe he had been wrong. The doors of the train opened, and Zack took a step forward, intending to get off. A small hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and met the eyes of the kid. "Luckily for you, I'm none of that." The kid smiled at him fluttering his eyelashes above those bright blue eyes.

Zack stared at him, then returned the favor of the slap, catching Cloud as he began to fall and administering a quick Cure as he helped him stand up straight. "There you go. Hey, but seriously. Sorry about that-" He was interrupted once more, this time not by an act of anger, but by a quick kiss to the lips. "It's okay," Cloud said, seeming to penetrate Zack's soul with just one glance from those beautiful eyes. "I understand. Just calm down. Stop being so jittery."

"Right. Jittery." Zack was enthralled by those eyes, and the fact that they could be his.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting, how long I've pretended-"

"I know. Trust me, I know. It took me a long time to figure out that... It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. I... Was still a closet case, though... It was just... Easier. I had been doing it for so long that it almost felt-"

"Like you were actually straight? That maybe you could-"

"Get over it, like a phase... But now..."

"It doesn't matter. I was thinking about just doing it today anyhow... It's good that I can do it... With some moral support. Heh."

"Yeah." Zack smiled down at him.

Cloud pulled his cell phone out of one of the back pockets of his baggy jeans and flipped it open. "Now, I need your number..." They exchanged numbers and promised to call one another later. As Zack was about to step off the train, he turned suddenly as a thought struck him.

"You're not from around here, are you? I can tell, by your accent and the fact that you keep your cell phone in your back pocket."

"What does that signify?"

"You're not used to the constant risk of having your belongings stolen. You should really keep it in a front pocket. Wear tighter pants, too. Don't be afraid to be... Fantabulous," Zack grinned, then pointedly looked at a guy standing next to Cloud with too-tight jeans and a tight shirt with a pool hall logo, stating in loud, puffy purple letters, "KEEP YOUR BALLS ON THE TABLE!"

Cloud giggled, and the guy looked at him oddly, then turned away, answering his phone. "See what I mean?" Zack asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah. Totally... Well... Talk to you later."

"Yeah. And don't lose that phone!"

"I won't. See ya."

"Bye." They turned away, each feeling that they had something to look forward to.

**AUTHOR'S (NOT QUITE SO) MEANINGLESS RAMBLE**

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to put out, went on vacation and... forgot... there, I said it. I forgot I had a moral obligation to all of you... Oh, who am I kidding. I really like writing this, and I'm glad people are out there reading and enjoying too. Thanks all, and until next time... Stay Tuned For More News From Midgar. This is CloudLoverXXX reporting out from my own little world, and I hope you all enjoy. XP and goodnight.

PS: Drawings should be up for either chapter 1, chapters 1 and 2, or all 3, depending on how quickly I publish and how quickly RYF draws. Thanks for being patient ^_^ Bye!

PPS: Sorry about the eye confusion, it was 2 am when I was writing ^_^ won't happen again. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_BEFORE WE BEGIN_: I'm sorry about the eye thing, it was waaaaaaaaay late when I wrote it and I wasnlt thinking. THAT IS ALL. Thank you for reading ^_^

Zack bent over Cloud, kissing his forehead, then peeled himself off of him, both wincing as the dried semen was ripped off, taking some skin with it.

"Ouch." Cloud murmured. Zack bent over him, kissing his stomach where the cum had stuck, putting some Cure into the kiss. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Zack looked mischievously up at Cloud. "I know how we can get that off."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm." Zack's eyes flicked to the bathroom. Both grinned.

* * *

"Mom... I've got something to tell you."

His mom glanced at him over the shifter of the car. "What's up, baby?"

"Uh... I'm... I'm... Gay." He said the last word very quietly, expecting anger or something. He was caught off-guard by the nonchalance with which she answered.

"Okay."

"... What? Just... Okay? No denials or... Anything? Just... Okay?"

"What, you think I didn't know?" His mother looked offended. "Of course you're gay. I mean, heh, just look at you, with your dirty hair, hardly bathing, trying to appear tough. You were so concerned with fitting in, you didn't realize that no one cared. We all knew. Your teachers, classmates, friends, the PTA, our neighbors... You name it, they knew. We were just waiting for you to do it yourself. We didn't want to scare you."

"Even... Even... My girlfriend?" Cloud asked, shocked.

"Who, Tifa? Of course. She figured it out after you didn't try to fuck her on the second date."

"Mom!"

"What? She's been dating secretly for years now."

"... Wow. I... Really didn't expect that." Cloud was truly shocked, and slightly offended.

His cell phone chose that moment to ring. Cloud took out the cell phone numbly, glanced at the caller ID, almost put it back away, then realized that he did, indeed, know someone named Zack. He freaked out, almost dropping the phone in his excitement as he tried to open it.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?"

Cloud flipped open the phone, glancing at his mom. "Uh, actually, yeah... H-hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Uh, hi, Cloud?"

Cloud swallowed convulsively, trying to calm his nerves. His mother was staring at him, open-mouthed. "Yeah?" He put the phone to his shoulder for a moment. "Stop it! You're making me nervous!" He hissed at his mother. She quickly redirected her gaze to the road.

"It's Zack. I was just wondering... You're gonna be living at the dorms, right?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Cool... Uh... I can help you... Uh... Move in. If you want," he added hastily.

"Yeah. Sure... Uh, hold on a sec." he put the phone to his shoulder, turning to his mom. "When does the semester start?"

"Monday. Why?"

"When am I moving into the dorms?"

"Friday... Why?"

Cloud waved a hand at his mom, "tell you in a sec," and turned back to the phone. "Uh... I'm moving in Friday. The semester starts Monday," he added.

"Cool... Uh... What's your last name again?"

"S-Strife."

"Strife, Strife... Ah, here it is. Building 3, Floor 2, Dorm B1. Alright. I'll... see you Friday."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

His mother turned to him as he hung up. "Well, that wasn't the most awkward conversation in the history of the telephone."

Cloud looked at her, then began to chuckle, and eventually laughed along with her. "So what's up? What was the call about?" His mom asked once they were finished.

"Uh... He's gonna help me move in." Cloud smiled shyly.

"Very awesome. How'd you meet?"

"Uh... he was a speaker at the tour thing." Cloud blushed a little as he thought of his initial reaction to the sight of Zack's perfect, impeccable body.

"You mean, like, the tour guide?" His mom looked extremely disappointed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww never never never ee-hee-heeewwwwwwwwwww..."

Cloud's mother looked at him, surprised at the reaction her simple comment had elicited. "Um... So... Who is he?"

Cloud stopped his tirade of disgust and broke into a huge smile at the thought of his mother's reaction to his next statement. "He's a SOLDIER."

As expected, his mother freaked out, letting go of the wheel so the car swerved into oncoming traffic. There were a few moments of sheer horror and panic before she grabbed the wheel again and regained control of the car, cutting back across to the cruising lane of the highway. "Wow, Cloud. That is _awesome_. That is so cool. I am officially jealous of your looks... And your good luck."

"Uh... Thanks?"

His mother didn't seem to notice the question in his voice. "You know what? We're taking you shopping. First of all, you need new clothes." She raised one finger to signify the first thing on their shopping list.

"But there's a uniform..."

"You think you're gonna wanna wear a uniform the entire time you're in Midgar?" She looked at his dismayed face. "Second," she raised another finger, "You need good soap. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. All three. No objections. Third," her ring finger, "You need condoms and lube."

Cloud's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his eyelid twitching spasmodically as he stared in horror at his... No. Not his mother. This was something else. Some... Demon or something, that looked like his mother. His mother was... not this. This... This thing needed to be destroyed. Cloud needed to call a priest and get him to exorcise this demon. It needed to be destroyed by the power of God. Or Grayskull. Yeah, maybe He-Man would be better than a priest. What Cloud needed was a really big sword... Another one, that is.

"What? I'm just tellin' it like it is. If you're gonna have sex, you need condoms. Sex plus condoms equals good. One plus one equals two. That easy. And since... neither of you has a... You know... You need lube. To... Slide."

"Okay."

She looked at him. Just trust me, Cloud. Okay? I know what you're going through, trust me. Okay?"

Cloud's eyelid twitched one last time, and he said, "Okay."

AUTHOR'S (NOT QUITE SO) MEANINGLESS RAMBLE

Hello again. Again, I gotta say, thanks for reading. I know I should have some self-control for this, but that's just how life works. You win some, you lose some. These chapters will be coming out spasmodically, so don't expect one every day. Check back a lot though, you never know when I'll put one out... Truth be told, neither do I ^_^... oh, and I guess this is a bit meaningless, but again, that's the way the pizza crumbles ^_^ so yeah thanks for reading and until next time... Stay Tuned For More News From Midgar. This is CloudLoverXXX reporting out from Venus, and I'll be glad to see your 3-page reports in by the end of the day. Thank you and good night.

PS: Same thing for drawings sorry ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_BEFORE WE BEGIN_: ... oh, wait, I have nothing to say this time... READ ON!

* * *

Cloud stepped into the shower, smiling coyly back at Zack. "Come on, keep up."

"What's the hurry? Why so eager?"

Cloud looked down pointedly, spreading his arms.

"Ah. Well then. Let's go." Zack pushed past Cloud to get into the shower, turning the water on on the way in. "I can't believe you're still horny... Not that I'm complaining, just..."

Cloud giggled, reaching down to stroke the length of Zack, reveling in the shudder it elicited. "See? It's not that hard..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Figuratively." He giggled again.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd like it if it wasn't hard," Zack teased.

Cloud pushed up against Zack, whining in anticipation of what was to come. Zack smiled to himself and reached around to grab Cloud's ass. Cloud squealed, pushing Zack against the wall. In an attempt to keep his balance, Zack reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm, accidentally pulling Cloud against him. Cloud squeaked as he fell into Zack's arms, his feet sliding out from under him.

Cloud, practically on his knees, looked up at Zack. "Ow. My chest hurts now..."

Zack looked past Cloud's head. "Sorry." He pulled Cloud up by the shoulders, setting him back on his feet. Looking down at him, absorbing every detail of his face, his body... his throbbing penis... Seeing all of this, he bent down, kissed Cloud on the lips. "Damn you're hot."

Cloud giggled, pushing away from Zack and bending down to switch the water to the overhead faucet. Zack watched the muscles in Cloud's thighs work and his lower set of cheeks open, revealing a tight little hole.

If Zack wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

* * *

Zack rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the bedside table on the way down to the floor. "Ah. Fuck. At least it shut the alarm off..." He lay on his back, staring at the underside of his bed for a few moments. That was when he realized... It was Friday! Zack attempted to sit up, hitting his head on the underside of the bed ("Shit!"), which in turn hit the bedside table, bumping the alarm clock... ("Nononono!") and causing the 5-pound SOLDIER-issue combination alarm/clock/two-way radio to fall onto his... "Special" area ("Holy fucking motherfucker shit cock whore cum what the fuck ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!").

Angeal's voice came drifting up to him from somewhere around his testicles. "You okay, Zack?... Hello?"

"Yeah. I'm good," Zack squeaked in a voice far too high-pitched to be his own. He attempted to clear his throat, and said, in a much better interpretation of his own voice, "Don't worry about me. Be out in a sec."

"Alright," Angeal's voice said unconcernedly, and clicked off.

Zack let out a long, shaky breath, rolling onto his side and letting the clock fall off. He sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear the red haze surrounding his vision and tentatively feeling the injured area. "Fuck. Why are those things so goddamn heavy?"

Easing himself to his feet, he gingerly bent to replace the clock in its normal position, then leaned down and took out a pair of loose fatigues, worn from years of training. He sat down slowly, pulling on one leg at a time, until he had the pants all the way on. "Aright. Aright. Let's go." He dug through his drawers until he found a clean shirt, threw it on, and reached under the bed for his boots, broken in at the same time as the fatigues.

Pulling on the steel-toed SOLDIER-issue boots, he walked out of the barracks and into the sunshine. Stretching, he watched as Angeal jogged up to him from across the field surrounding the track ring. "Hey, Zack, I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend."

Zack froze, staring at Angeal. "How did..." Zack stopped at the sight of Angeal's widening grin. "Genesis saw you follow him. He got curious, tailed you. Says you weren't paying much attention to anything but the kid. Good job on the pickpocket though. He never saw you coming."

"Uh... Thanks?"

Angeal kept smiling. "The recruits are coming in in half an hour. South gate. They'll get their directions from there."

Zack was stunned at Angeal's interest in his... For lack of a better word... Crush. "Uh... Thanks?"

"No problem. Now go. Time's a-wasting." He jogged off, and Zack noticed Sephiroth fall in step with him. "Huh." Zack shrugged and began to walk toward the southern end of the complex, smiling to himself.

Half an hour later, there Zack was, eating half a bagel he had snagged from the kitchen on the way over. As the busses filed in, Zack watched every single recruit get off, remembering, not very fondly, his first day on campus. He was determined that Cloud should not have the same experience.

He saw a blonde frill and straightened, watching the boy struggle under the weight of his bags. "Jesus, Cloud. Pack much?" He muttered under his breath. He could hear the yelling from across the parking lot. "Go! Go! Go! Why aren't you running?! Get to your squad leaders NOW! Do I have to tell you again, you bunch of pussies?! Bus 1 to the left, 2 to the right, 3 in the middle! Go! Go! Go!" As the recruits ran in fear from the red-faced drill sergeant, Zack began to walk across the parking lot slowly. He had a perfect view of Cloud's tight little butt, working back and forth, back and forth under the weight of his too-large bag. "Damn..." Zack realized he was working his way to an erection and quickly looked up at the sky, trying to find shapes in the clouds... Cloud... Zack cursed under his breath and looked down instead, watching his boots tread the gravel underfoot.

"Go! Go!... Hey, Zack. What's up? Did I tell you to stop?! Keep moving!"

"... Oh, hi Cam. Since when were you a drill sergeant?"

"Since today. First day on the job... What is wrong with you?! Why aren't you running?!"

Zack pulled his fingers out of his ears. "Well, you're certainly good at it."

"You think so? Thanks."

"Uh-huh." As Cam continued to shout orders, Zack walked over to the middle group of recruits, where Cloud was sitting on his bag, panting heavily with his head between his knees, presumably trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Yo."

Cloud looked up suddenly, and when he recognized Zack, he began to smile, then looked like he was about to be sick and put his head back down. "Uh... Hi."

"You shouldn't move too suddenly if you've been exercising a lot," Zack said, laughing.

"I gathered that, thanks... Hey, is there any chance of you helping me with some of this?" Cloud looked up, slowly this time, and obviously taking in every detail of Zack's appearance on the way up.

Zack struck a heroic pose, as much because the other kids were staring at him in awe as to give Cloud something better to look at. "Sorry. Wish I could, but," Zack clucked his tongue, "you brought this upon yourself. Next time don't bring your house." Some of the other recruits chuckled at this through their panting. "... Though I can help you once we get inside the building." Zack smiled contentedly.

A second drill sergeant came over, nodding to Zack. "Get a move on, you bunch of pussies! Building 3! Go! Go! Go!... These kids look like a bunch of idiots, if you ask me," he murmured to Zack.

"I don't know. There's some promising-looking ones," Zack said distractedly, watching the cute little backside of one in particular.

"Riiight... If you say so... Go! Go! Go! You're not running fast enough! Do you want to sleep, or do you want to drop and give me 20?!... Answer me!"

"Sleep, sir," all the recruits called out in unison.

"Then GO!"

Five minutes later, they were at the barracks, and half the group was on the ground, panting. The other half were on their hands and knees having the dry heaves, Cloud among them. All but one were incapacitated for the moment. The last was a young black boy, barrel-chested with an afro, panting slightly but on his feet. Zack walked over curiously. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Barrett. Who wants to know?"

Zack's demeanor hardened. "A SOLDIER. That's who. I'm your superior, and I don't care where you're from, you will respect your superiors. Understood?"

The boy snapped to attention. "Yessir. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

"Good." He turned away, meandering over to where Cloud was laying on his side, panting like a dog. Zack smiled down at him. "Hi. You ready to move in?"

"Heh. Yeah." Cloud panted some more, then sat up, groaning. Zack reached out a hand and helped him to his feet. "There you go. Let's get your gear... What's the heaviest bag?"

"That one." Cloud pointed to a giant frame pack almost overflowing with clothes and other miscellaneous items.

Zack looked at it for a moment, then turned to Cloud. "Good. You get that one, I'll get the others."

Cloud groaned again, reaching down to lift the overly large pack. "Oh, come on now, it's not that bad. You'll be doing much worse starting Monday."

"I know, I know..."

They made their way to the room marked "Strife/Wallace" and threw Cloud's gear onto the left bed, Cloud's choice.

"Cool... You wanna do somethin'?" Zack asked.

"... Sleep. Sorry, but I got up at 5, Nibelheim time... That's where I'm from." He added as Zack gave him a puzzled look.

"Ah."

"Yeah... They're 2 hours behind us back home... I got on the bus and listened to orders for the entire ride. So... Sorry... Maybe tomorrow?"

"Works for me." Zack helped Cloud unpack a bit, then they said their goodbyes and Zack walked out feeling good.

* * *

AUTHOR'S (NOT QUITE SO) MEANINGLESS RAMBLE

I know I said spasmodically, but I read the reviews and couldn't resist. Thus, I am not going to read reviews for the next... Week. However, do not stop reviewing. I just need time to game. I'm a gamer chick ^_^ and yes, I admit, I have no life T-T but I got a new game, and if I keep reading reviews, I'm gonna keep writing. So yeah. Thanks everyone ^_^ have a good week! And remember, until next time... Stay Tuned For More News From Midgar. This is CloudLoverXXX reporting out from aboard a Klatchian cruiser. Thank you and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

_BEFORE WE BEGIN:_ So, sorry it's taken me so long to write, still stuck aboard that Klatchian cruiser... I only get computer access every once in a while... Damn aliens... Read on, friends!

Zack slowly moved forward, rubbing his penis on Cloud's butt, teasing the soft skin there. Cloud started and squealed in pleasure when he found that Zack was hard.

"You ready for this?" Zack asked.

"Saturday..." Cloud awoke in a dreamy haze, thinking only about the fact that it was Saturday.

"Saturday..." Why was Saturday so important?

"Saturday..." Why was-ZACK!

"Zack!"

"No, my name's Barrett." There was someone else in his room.

Cloud opened his eyes. "Hi. Cloud. Cloud Strife." He stuck out a hand. The boy took it. He was tall, muscular, kinda cute... And black. Cloud swallowed. Had the boy broken in...? "Nice to m-meet you. Barrett, huh? Have a last n-name?" Cloud's hand fell out of Barrett's strong grip limply.

"Wallace. You've got a funny accent. Where you from?" Making small talk. Generally, in Cloud's experience, robbers, thieves, and cutthroats didn't make small talk. He relaxed.

"Nibelheim. It's way off in the mountains..."

"Ah. I'm from Midgar. Can you believe how small these rooms are?"

Cloud looked around. "Yes." Barrett gave him a weird look. "I grew up in a tiny house," Cloud explained. "Like, two rooms tiny..."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Because I can be." It sounded almost like a challenge.

"Whatever." Barrett looked disappointed. "I have to get ready to go out. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Alright." Barrett left the room. Cloud sighed and got out of bed. He felt refreshed. It might have been a hard, tiny bed, but it felt like the best sleep he'd ever gotten. Except for... Cloud stretched.

_Kri-ki-ki-crack._

Ah. Much better. Cloud bent and looked under his bed, to where his duffel bag was. He pulled it out before realizing it was empty. "Oh, right..."

Kicking the duffel bag back under the bed, Cloud checked the drawers on his side of the room. Jeans, white button down shirt, nice shoes, underwear, socks... Okay. Cloud took it all into the bathroom and quickly showered, getting dressed after.

_Knock knock._ "Hey, Cloud, it's me... Zack."

"Coming! Just hold on a second!" Cloud rushed to the door, freaking out. _Calm yourself, Cloud. One, two, three, and open._ "H-hi..."

Zack was standing there looking oh-so-sexy in black jeans and a black muscle shirt that fit him just well enough to accentuate the perfect musculature there. Cloud was left literally open-mouthed by the scene. "Hey there. You ready to go?"

Cloud mentally shook himself. _Poker face._ "Yeah, let's head."

"Midgarian or foreign?" Cloud was sneaking looks at Zack from the corner of his eye.

"Um... Midgarian." Cloud replied, surprised.

"The Painted Plate, then. Best Midgar food in the city... And not in a slum!" Zack looked... Nervous. No, that couldn't be right; SOLDIERs didn't get nervous.

"That's always a plus..." Cloud couldn't get enough of his date! He was so... Sexy. So very, very sexy. Cloud was happy.

"So that means we get off here!" The train stopped and Zack shoved through the crowd, losing the diminutive Cloud behind him. Buffeted on all sides, Cloud was pushed back into the train.

"Hey, no, I need to get off-!" Cloud was cut short by the doors closing in his face. The train began to move. "SHIT!" He could see Zack looking around. Frantically, Cloud banged on the window. Zack turned, as though in slow motion. Cloud saw him shout, _no!_, and he began to sprint towards the train, jumping and grabbing onto the outside. A woman screamed.

Zack hung on to the outside, cheerily peering in at Cloud. He waved to the woman, who stopped screaming and quietly waved back.

For the next three minutes, Zack hung on for dear life. When the train finally reached its stop, he let go, jumping back onto the ground relievedly.

The train doors opened. Zack grabbed Cloud and made a dash for it, stopping next to a musician.

"Sorry... There were just so many people... I got pushed back onto the train..."

Zack grabbed Cloud's face in his hands, holding Cloud's eyes with his own beautiful blue ones. "It's fine. It's not your fault." Zack smiled slightly. "Now let's get some food. Kay?"

"Kay..." Cloud was enthralled.

"I'll have a water. How about you, Cloud? What do you want to drink?"

"J-j-just water. Thanks." Cloud looked at the menu. "So many options..."

"Yeah, isn't it great? It's an awesome restaurant. Great food." Zack was smiling at him. Cloud smiled back hesitantly.

"All right, I think I know what I'm getting." Zack said. Cloud closed his menu as the waiter walked up, placing the waters on their table.

"Do the sirs know what they'll be getting tonight?"

Cloud just had one question. "What's a 'grilled cheese'?"

Zack and the waiter gaped at him.

"You don't know what a grilled cheese sandwich is?" Zack looked confused.

"No..."

The waiter quickly regained his composure. "A grilled cheese sandwich is a piece of cheese fried between two pieces of buttered bread. It's extremely delicious. I'd get one if you've never had it before." Zack was nodding at him.

"All right, I guess I'll get a grilled cheese then." The waiter nodded and wrote something in his notebook.

"And for you?" He asked Zack.

"A Rusty Trombone, medium." The waiter nodded again.

"Excellent choices, sirs. I'll be right back with those." He smiled, bowed, and went off to the kitchen.

"So..." Zack was staring at Cloud, head resting on his laced fingers, elbows on the table. "How's life?" He was smiling.

"Um... Good, I guess... How about you?" Cloud was beginning to blush under Zack's scrutiny.

"Could be worse." Cloud was really blushing now.

"Um... So... Uh... What's it like to be a... A S-SOLDIER?"

"It's cool I guess. We go on missions and that's fun, but it gets kinda boring when you're just training all the time. I mean, no one wants to train for three weeks with no action, right?"

Cloud giggled nervously. "Yeah, right." _Actually, that sounds really nice..._ Cloud shook his head mentally.

Three minutes later... "Here you are, sirs. A grilled cheese for you and a Rusty Trombone, medium, for you."

"Thank you." Zack looked excited.

"Thanks..." Cloud tried to follow Zack's example. His plate had a pickile, some french fries, and what appeared to be, as the waiter had said, a piece of cheese fried between two pieces of buttered bread. Cloud swallowed, staring at the sadwich.

"Well, are you gonna eat or what?" Zack was questioning him. Cloud jumped, startled.

"Y-yeah." He reached out to the sandwich, taking it into his hands and raising it to his mouth. Cloud swallowed again, then bit down on the warm concoction. "M-mmm! That's good!" Eyes wide, Cloud bit into the sandwich again, melted cheese shooting into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, then ate some fries. His eyelids closed and his eyes rolled back into his head. It was so good! That had to be the best sandwich he'd ever had! Cloud heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see Zack, burger halfway to his mouth, staring at him and laughing.

"Is it good?"

Cloud kicked him under the table. "You're making fun of me..."

"Yeah, and?" Zack was smiling at him now. Cloud couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Whatever."

"So what do you want to do?" Zack had 5 toothpicks sticking out of his mouth, evenly spaced. Cloud was laughing at his silliness as he did squats, the toothpicks going up and down in time with his squats.

"Uh... Ha ha... Uh... I don't know. We could... Hahaha... See a movie."

Zack stopped to consider. "Nah, too late... We could go back... I have an apartment... If you wanna see a movie, I've got bunches."

Cloud was stunned. Go to Zack's place? The thought!

"Um... Yeah, sure, that works for me! Your place. Okay."

_**AUTHOR'S (NOT QUITE SO) MEANINGLESS RAMBLE**_

So yeah. It's been a while since I've written Cloud and Zack (like a year), so sorry if you're not satisfied... Anyway, I'm off the Klatchian Cruiser now, stowed away on a Vogon ship... If they find me... Anyway, have a nice day/night/section of time devoted to reading fan fiction! This is CloudLoverXXX, reporting out from aboard a Vogon ship! Nighty-night! Or whatever!


	6. Chapter 6

Before we begin: Two chapters in one week? Scandalous! Read on!

The slick, wet bodies came apart for a moment, and then returned to the pumping, sliding motions as if there had been no interruption. The mouths pulled away for a moment, and, as they climaxed together, the white liquid spurting onto their chests and stomachs, Zack breathed into Cloud's mouth, "I love you."

Cloud stared into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and breathed, "I love you too," drained of all energy. Staring into each other's eyes, Cloud realized they were both thinking about the same thing, that fateful first day.

Zack bent over Cloud, kissing his forehead, then peeled himself off of him, both wincing as the dried semen was ripped off, taking some skin with it.

"Ouch." Cloud murmured. Zack bent over him, kissing his stomach where the cum had stuck, putting some Cure into the kiss. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Zack looked mischievously up at Cloud. "I know how we can get that off."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm." Zack's eyes flicked to the bathroom. Both grinned.

Cloud stepped into the shower, smiling coyly back at Zack. "Come on, keep up."

"What's the hurry? Why so eager?"

Cloud looked down pointedly, spreading his arms.

"Ah. Well then. Let's go." Zack pushed past Cloud to get into the shower, turning the water on on the way in. "I can't believe you're still horny... Not that I'm complaining, just..."

Cloud giggled, reaching down to stroke the length of Zack, reveling in the shudder it elicited. "See? It's not that hard..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Figuratively." He giggled again.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd like it if it wasn't hard," Zack teased.

Cloud pushed up against Zack, whining in anticipation of what was to come. Zack smiled to himself and reached around to grab Cloud's ass. Cloud squealed, pushing Zack against the wall. In an attempt to keep his balance, Zack reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm, accidentally pulling Cloud against him. Cloud squeaked as he fell into Zack's arms, his feet sliding out from under him.

Cloud, practically on his knees, looked up at Zack. "Ow. My chest hurts now..."

Zack looked past Cloud's head. "Sorry." He pulled Cloud up by the shoulders, setting him back on his feet. Looking down at him, absorbing every detail of his face, his body... his throbbing penis... Seeing all of this, he bent down, kissed Cloud on the lips. "Damn you're hot."

Cloud giggled, pushing away from Zack and bending down to switch the water to the overhead faucet. Zack watched the muscles in Cloud's thighs work and his lower set of cheeks open, revealing a tight little hole.

If Zack wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

Zack slowly moved forward, rubbing his penis on Cloud's butt, teasing the soft skin there. Cloud started and squealed in pleasure when he found that Zack was hard.

"You ready for this?" Zack asked.

"Of course," Cloud said over his shoulder, smiling. They had tried watching a movie, but had gotten a bit... distracted.

Zack moved forward, positioning himself behind Cloud's hole. "One..." He smiled at Cloud, "Two..." He set himself ready to go into the hole, "Three!" Zack pushed into Cloud.

"Ohgodyes!" Cloud screamed into the wall, bracing himself against it as Zack continued to push his long cock into Cloud's tight little hole. "Oh yeah... All 9-" they had measured each other's penises, as a joke, "-inches of it baby oh yeah!"

"Mngh," was all Zack could manage. It felt so good! It was at least 10 times as good as masturbation, if not more. "Ngha!" was another outburst.

Cloud was rendered speechless as Zack began to thrust, hard, into him, drawing panting little breaths with each push. It was so good. So good that Cloud... "I'm-hah!-gonna-hah!-cum!"

"Me too, baby, oh yeah!"

"Not-hah!-in-hah!-me..."

Zack pulled out, drawing one final cry from both of them, and turned Cloud around, viciously jerking himself off over Cloud's face. Cloud smiled up at him, past the sweat and past Zack's huge member, panting. "Come on... Hah! give it to me... Hah! I want it..."

With that encouragement, Zack came. It went everywhere. Into Cloud's eyes, on his face, in his hair, in his mouth... Everywhere. "Oh yeah... Oh yeah... Oh baby oh yeah..."

Zack got down on his knees, then slid down onto his stomach in front of Cloud. "What are you-oh... Za-oh yeah!" Within seconds, Cloud came. On Zack's face. And into his hair. And into his mouth. Cloud's cum spurted from his seven-inch cock... Also everywhere.

Author's (not quite so) meaningless ramble

So! Zack and Cloud have ejaculated. All over each other. Lemme know what you think, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Before we begin: I'm off the vogon ship (yay!); now I'm in England...

"Hey, cloud..."

"Mmmwhat?"

Cloud was comfortably curled up in the exact center of Zack's huge bed, sheets wrapped around him as he slept.

"I've got no sheets."

Cloud opened one eye and looked around. There was naked Zack, standing next to the bed, all... Naked. And indeed, Cloud did seem to have all the sheets. He let go of some and turned over, getting to a cooler spot on the bed.

"There you go..." Cloud fell asleep.

"Hey Zack?"

Zack yawned. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Food in fridge," he pointed down the hall, "third on left..."

"Thank yo-" Zack slept.

Cloud laughed himself awake. Zack was tickling him. "I'm ready for more, let's go, baby!"

"Geez, horny teenager much? Alright, I'm coming."

"Oh, yeah, baby, oh yeah!" Zack was in Cloud and it was hard for either of them to keep quiet. Cloud bounced up and down on top of Zack, reminding him of trampolines as a kid.

"Mmmmmmmmyeah..."

Cloud bent over Zack, kissing him, working his way down Zack's neck to his shoulder, where he sucked on the skin, drawing cries from Zack.

"Oh yeah, oohhhhh yeah! Do it, baby, oh yeah!"

Cloud let out little moans past his sucking, in time with the bounces.

They came together, Zack into Cloud's tight little butt and Cloud up onto Zack's chest and stomach. Climbing off, Cloud got down on all fours and licked the sweet white liquid off of Zack's torso.

"Mmm... That's good, baby..."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's (not quite so) meaningless ramble

Short but (in my opinion at least) good. Lemme know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Zack awoke to Cloud's beautiful voice over him.

"Wake up, sweetie, I've got breakfast!"

"Brekkernumnum?"

Cloud laughed. "Yes. Brekkernumnum." As Zack rose, he smelled pancakes from the kitchen and jumped out of bed, realizing he was naked only after he had reached the kitchen, where he started to turn before Cloud grabbed him by the cock and pulled him into his loving embrace. "You smell like semen," Cloud commented after inhaling deeply.

"Yes, I was planning on taking a shower before I was so rudely interrupted," Zack responded teasingly.

Cloud pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "No, I like it," he stated with a smile before adding more pancakes to the already large pile on the plate. He was fully dressed, Zack noted.

"So you get to be fully dressed while I have to sit here naked?"

Cloud glanced at him over his shoulder, smiling teasingly. "I have to be at the dojo in thirty minutes, and I wanted to look at you while I ate."

"Oh, so you got me up for purely selfish reasons then?" Zack asked as he fished some orange juice out of the fridge, drinking it straight from the carton.

"Partially. Also, Angeal came to the door about two minutes ago and said you needEd to be at the dojo in fifteen minutes.

Zack almost choked on the orange juice. "What? But..." Then it dawned on him. "I'm training you guys today! Fuck!" He threw the orange juice back in the fridge and sprinted to the shower, cleansing himself in five minutes, then throwing on his SOLDIER outfit and gear while Cloud watched him from the doorway of his walk-in closet.

"You have a very nice butt," Cloud commented when he was almost done.

"Thanks," Zack responded, pausing to give Cloud a snog and squeeze his ass before heading back to the kitchen and wolfing down a few pancakes. He then rushed back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, gave Cloud a kiss goodbye, and ran out the door, saying "See you in a bit!" on his way out.

He reached the dojo barely before the fifteen minute mark and ran in.

"Well hello there sleepyhead," Angeal said from across the room.

"Angeal! I am so sorry! I just..." Angeal held up a hand.

"It's fine. You're here. Now, today, while I observe, you'll be teaching them basic throws. You want to go over them as a refresher?"

Zack considered for a moment. "I'd better, it's been a while since I've practiced."

"All right, we'll start with the basics then."

They practiced for the next ten minutes, then got water and waited for the trainees to arrive. Reno was the first there, closely followed by Rude and Cloud. The others trickled in after a short break in the flow. Most everybody was there when the time to begin the class arrived.

"Okay everyone, today we're going to be covering throws. How many of you think you know a throw to demonstrate for the class?" Rude's hand shot into the air. "Rude. Come on up. Okay, show me what you've got."

They faced off, and after a few feints, Rude rushed in, grabbed Zack around the waist, and flipped him, with Zack landing upside down a few feet away. Zack got to his feet, a bit stunned at how precise the big kid's movements were.

"Okay. That was better than I expected. However, that was a bit advanced, we're going to be starting with some simpler stuff. Everyone pair up. Rude, with me."

He taught them for a good two hours about throws, how to initiate one, how to finish one, and everything in between before Angeal gave him the signal to wrap it up.

"Okay everyone, looks like our time's up. Next time, how to break a hold and prevent a throw. And... Break!"

After everyone was gone, Angeal came up to him. "Good job. Oh, and remember," he said, walking out the door, "always answer your own door. You never know who might be there." Zack blushed and looked away.

Author's (not so) meaningless ramble

I said I wouldn't be writing on here anymore, but I was looking at my copy of FFVII and couldn't resist. I missed you, Zack and Cloud! 3


End file.
